


A Child Of The Night That Howls To The Moon

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei bites Katya in his first transition; Katya becomes the second ever female werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child Of The Night That Howls To The Moon

None had expected her to ever survive it. Only one known woman had ever survived a werewolf bite before, and that was her half-sister. Katya wondered now whether that had anything to do with it; whether the fact that Sasha being a werewolf meant that it was in both of their genes was the reason why Elena and herself were the only women to become werewolves when all others had failed to survive their first transition. 

There was no one who could answer that for certain, of course, since there were no other known instances of that. Katya was an anomaly in the fact that she had been allowed to remain with Sasha and Alexei throughout her childhood. When Jeremy Danvers had been surprised at the fact that a female family member had been allowed to live with them and know what they were, Katya had said nothing at the time, but she had found herself wondering what happened to any other female children of werewolves. Were they placed for adoption with human families, never knowing of their true heritage? Abandoned with their mothers while the fathers returned to the pack alone? Would she be better off not knowing anyway?

No one had ever even considered the possibility. They had planned in advance how to keep Alexei safe throughout his first transition; they had thought he would never get loose, everything would be fine. But Katya, the only one present at Stonehaven who would ever have been at any risk from him at all, was the one person who had got in his way, the one person he had bitten. Alexei had felt so guilty about what had happened that he’d wanted to leave his family and Stonehaven behind him to escape his guilt, and if Katya hadn’t survived, who knew, maybe he would have gone. 

Katya had talked to all the other wolves about it; each of them understood a part of her situation in their own way. Nick had admitted that he had sometimes wondered himself what would have happened if Antonio and Rose had had a daughter, whether the daughter would have been left with Rose while Antonio returned to Stonehaven, and he wondered about the human life he could have led with Rose too. Clay had explained that the reason he had bitten Elena had been to protect her, to keep her in his life rather than allow Jeremy to kill her when he wrongly suspected her to have discovered their secret, and that he understood why Sasha and Alexei had wanted her to remain with them rather than send her anywhere else, and he even wondered if on some subconscious level that might have been why Alexei had done it. He was talking to Alexei about it too, which seemed to be helping.

And Elena had helped Katya through her first transition, talked her through how everything was going to be different for her now, bonded with her over being the only two female werewolves in the world. Although it was different for her in that Katya had grown up knowing about werewolves where Elena hadn’t until she became one, Elena still understood Katya’s feelings about trying to adjust to what she had become. Katya had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, now she finally had one, and knew that she could survive this, would survive anything with her support.


End file.
